Unluckily Lucky
by Aiko Yamarashi
Summary: My name is Tenten, and I have luck. ...OW OW OW! Okay, bad luck... but it's luck...
1. WHERE!

**I DO NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER, OR HAVE I EVER WANTED TO BECAUSE IT WOULD BE TOO MUCH WORK FOR ME, OWN NARUTO! OR ANY OF THE SONGS…I BASICALLY OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY IDEAS!...ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!**

I slowly opened my eyes, only to have the sun blinding to me. I woke up in an awkward position, as I usually do. The sheets were flung everywhere, they wrapped up my legs, and I was turned diagonally, not lying on my pillows.

I tried to fix my bed while I was lying down, but I was unsuccessful. When I went to grab the sheets, I noticed my boxers (yes, I wore boxers to sleep, but they were over my underwear since they were too big for me) were pulled half-way down my butt. Stupid oversized sleepwear!

I got up, remembering I had to go to school today, though I was trying to forget. I threw all of my blankets back on the bed. That was as much as I was going to fix it.

I pulled my boxers up, and walked sleepily into the bathroom.

About 40 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with my teeth brushed, my hair fixed into my two buns on top of my head, and my school uniform on.

My uniform (curse it) was a short red and white plaid skirt that went down to about half of my thigh (very short), a white, short sleeve button down white shirt with a red tie.

After checking myself in the mirror and making sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I grabbed my phone and checked to see if I had any messages.

A text from Lee… joy.

**Tenten-**

**Ready to enjoy another youthful day at school?!**

**-Lee**

I replied.

**Lee-**

**I never am… so that would be a big, fat ****NO!**

**-Tenten**

I walked out of my empty apartment (yes, I lived by myself), locked the door behind me, and slid my keys into my book bag, which was slung across me.

I pulled out my schedule.

**Name of student: Tenten...**

**Student ID Number: 844076**

**Class Schedule**

**First Period: Math- Kurenai Y.**

**Second Period: Girls P.E.- Anko M.**

**Third Period: Science- Kakashi H.**

**Fourth Period: Free Period-Lunch **

**Fifth Period: History- Asuma S.**

**Sixth Period: Literature- Kurenai Y.**

**Seventh Period: Writing-Kakashi H.**

**Eighth Period: Elective- Art- Asuma S.**

Joy, another year with some wack-job teachers. Great.

I looked at my phone. A text. I prayed for it not to be from Lee as I read it.

**Teddy-**

**Teddy-chan! I can't wait to see you at school. What a long winter break, right? Can't wait to compare our class schedules!**

**-Saku-chan**

I smiled at the text. Thank Kami it wasn't from Lee. His youthfulness annoys me sometimes.

I opened the school's front doors and walked into the cafeteria. The time always flew by when I got texts. I saw Sakura, and I walked up to her and took a seat. Her hair wasn't hard to miss.

"Hey Teddy-chan!" She practically screamed. Immediately she took my schedule from me and whipped out hers, putting them side by side.

I looked at hers as she compared.

**Name of student: Sakura Haruno**

**Student ID Number: 556894**

**Class Schedule**

**First Period: Math- Kurenai Y.**

**Second Period: Girls P.E.- Anko M.**

**Third Period: Science-Kakashi H.**

**Fourth Period: Free Period- Lunch**

**Fifth Period: Writing- Kakashi H.**

**Sixth Period: Literature- Kurenai Y.**

**Seventh Period: History- Asuma S.**

**Eighth Period: Elective- Art- Asuma S.**

"Awesome!' She exclaimed. "Our schedules are almost the same! Ino's is the same as mine. Ino-pig."

"What about Hinata's?" I asked.

"I think you and her have the same schedule," she said as she took a minute to think. "Yep! They're the same! And I think Temari's is too." Insert Sakura's thinking minute here. "Yep, they're the same."

"**Aiy, Aiy, Aiy, I'm your little bitterfly…" **I answered my phone.

Sakura looked at me questionably.

"It's catchy," I whispered.

She shook her head.

"Where are you?" I asked over the phone.

"Where are you?" The question repeated.

"You tell me first."

"No you," the caller said.

"Where are you, you ass?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"I'm in the cafeteria, and you?"

"Same place," I stated.

"I don't see you," the caller said.

"Stand on top of the table and I'll see you."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Fan girls," the caller stated, and I swear I could hear him shudder.

"Just do it Neji!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"You do it," Neji said.

"Fine," I said, getting pissed off.

I climbed on top of the table and looked around the cafeteria.

"Found you," Neji said as he walked up to her and hung up his cell phone.

I did the same.

"You better not be looking up my skirt," I said as I climbed down.

"There's nothing I would want to look at," Neji said.

I glared at him.

"Oh," Neji said. "You took that offensively?"

"Yuh!" I said.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said.

"Yeah right," Sakura said. I forgot she was there. Had she been watching the whole thing?


	2. ANGER!

**HEYLO! Thanks to all of my reviewers for…well….. reviewing! Well chaptah two ish now here!!!!!! Let's see what kinda fights we have now! I'm anxious to see…wait a second…I'm the writer….nevermind, I get seduced by my own writing _ anyways….enjoy this chaptah::::::**

I blushed a little, finally remembering that she was there. "Sorry Saku-chan. I guess I kinda… completely ignored you."

"It's okay Teddy-chan!" Sakura said, not offended at all that I forgot she was there. "You guys have been friends for, like, ever! It's cool that you guys were looking for each other. It was also very entertaining." She giggled.

"Glad to know I'm amusing you," I said sarcastically.

"Well, now that we found each other, let me see your schedule," Neji said, reentering the conversation.

"Oh, is that why you called to find me? I thought it was because you wanted me to give you a hug," I said jokingly.

"Yes because every morning I wake up, yearning for a hug from you," Neji said, using sarcasm.

I spread my arms open in hug formation, but Neji reached past me, avoiding my arms, and grabbed my schedule from Sakura, holding it next to his own. "Thanks Sakura," he said and smirked.

I dropped my arms back down by my sides, faking a frown, knowing he wasn't going to hug me.

"We only have three classes together," Neji said, handing me back my schedule.

"You mean I'm finally getting away from you?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Wow," Sakura said. "You guys joke a _lot_."

"Who's joking and why am I not a part of it?" Naruto asked, approaching from behind Sakura.

"Sakura, look out! There's something hideous, ugly, and huge behind you!" Kiba said, coming up from behind me and Neji with Hinata.

"You wanna go Inuzuka?" Naruto asked, stepping forward.

"Bring it Uzumaki!" Kiba said, also stepping forward.

"Naruto, Kiba, stop!" Sakura yelled at them.

"Yeah, nobody's 'going' anywhere!" I yelled.

"Not even to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

I stepped aside, signaling Naruto that he could go, and he ran straight past me.

"Where's the dobe going in such a hurry?" Sasuke asked, stepping into the conversation.

"The same place I am," Sakura said, stepping past Sasuke. "Away from you."

Sasuke and Sakura have "a history". Sakura used to like Sasuke, and, after many, many months, Sasuke found out. He told her he wasn't interested and crushed her poor, little heart. Now, she's getting over him.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked, only giving half of a care.

"What didn't you do Uchiha?" I asked, following Sakura. I'm mad at him for hurting Sakura, who wouldn't be?

"Why am I so out of the loop?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba chuckled and Hinata giggled. Neji left.

"What?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the remaining members of the group.

"One, you no how to kill a group," Kiba said, looking around.

"And two?" Sasuke asked, dreading that he did.

"You said 'out of the loop'," Kiba chuckled when he said it, and Hinata giggled.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you'd never say that." Kiba busted out laughing.

Sasuke scowled and left, leaving Kiba there laughing, and Hinata giggling at Kiba.

"Look at them," I said, sitting at another lunch table with Sakura, Temari, and Ino, staring at Kiba and Hinata.

"Yeah," Temari said. "They look like idiots. They're just standing there giggling and laughing at nothing."

"No!" Ino said. "It's romantic. Hinata's even turning red."

"I think that's because she's laughing so hard," I said.

"Anyway, I'm glad that she got over Naruto," Sakura said. "He's such an idiot. He never paid any attention to her."

"Like Sasuke to you?" I asked.

"Don't remind me of that chicken headed bastard," Sakura said, clearly showing hatred toward Sasuke.

"Um, look at table," Temari stopped and counted the tables. "7."

They all looked in the same direction.

"I don't see anyone," Sakura said.

"From our right," Temari said.

They looked in the other direction.

"What about it?" I asked, not seeing Temari's point.

"Sasuke's staring at Sakura," Temari said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, I looked for nothing?"

"He looks," Ino began. "Interested."

"Well, I'll just have to show him I'm not," Sakura said, not looking at Sasuke.

"That's right girl," I said.

"Yeah, you're showing him," Temari said. "But, if I were you, I'd go over there and slap him upside his chicken ass head."

Sakura stood up. Sasuke's eyes followed with great interest, looking her up and down.

"I think he's enjoying the girls' uniform a little too much," I said, staring at Sasuke.

"Especially on Sakura," Ino said, holding back giggles.

Giggling reminded me about Hinata. I quickly turned my head to where I last saw Hinata. Neither she, nor Kiba, was there.

"What are you going to do anyway, Saku-chan?" Ino asked, bringing me back to our conversation.

"I was going to throw away this napkin," Sakura said, showing Ino the dirty napkin. Sakura walked over to the trashcan, but dropped her napkin outside of it. She bent over to pick it up, and Sasuke's eyes fluttered with more interest as her skirt rose. I wanted to punch him in the face so badly.

I slapped my hands on the table, just at Sasuke stood up. I relaxed a little. He was leaving. Sakura dropped her napkin outside of the trashcan once more, muttering, "Damn slippery napkin," under her breath.

Sasuke walked right past her and said, "Need help Haruno?"

"No thank you Uchiha," Sakura said coldly, and bent down to grab it again. Sasuke looked back out of the corner of his eye at Sakura. My face flushed with anger. He looked ahead of himself again as Sakura landed in the napkin in the trashcan.

"Sakura, he loves your uniform," Ino said.

"A little too much," I said, still angry.

"Hey Teddy-chan, Saku-chan, Ino-chan, and Temari-chan."

Hinata's sweet voice flushed the anger right out of my body.

We all turned in her direction to see her and, none other than, Mr. Doggy Boy behind us.

"Hey Hina-chan," I said, glad to see she was still with Kiba. They were so cute together.

"Hey Kiba-kun," Sakura said, and flashed them a warm smile.

"What goes on?" Kiba asked.

"Just being annoyed with Sasuke," I said, allowing the anger to return. I'll kick Sasuke's ass later.

"Who enjoys Sakura's uniform over every other girl's," Ino included.

Kiba snickered. "He said out of the loop. I'm never going to forget about that. Right Hinata?" He poked her side.

She gave out a yelp, and then covered her mouth.

Kiba snickered some more.

"I hate it when you do that!" Hinata yelled at him, uncovering her mouth. She had gotten over her quietness and stuttering after she got over Naruto.

Kiba flashed a warm smile.

"**Here's the story of a girl, living in a lonely world, a hidden note, a secret crush," **Hinata cut of her ring tone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Hinata," said the caller. "Wanna come hang out with me until school starts?"

Hinata's face grew bright red, and they all looked at her questionably.

"I-I…" she began.

"She's stuttering," Ino said frantically.

"That's bad," I said.

Kiba clenched his fists.

"Tell us who it is Hina-chan," Sakura said, trying to calm her.

"I-I…" she repeated.

"Who is it?" Temari asked again.

"Naruto," Hinata mouthed.

"No, no, no!" I yelled. The whole cafeteria seemed to look at me. I ignored them.

"Don't fall for it Hinata," Ino said.

"Say no," Sakura said.

"I don't know it I can," Hinata said putting her hand over the phone.

Kiba pushed her phone out of the way, help her cheeks in one hand, and enunciated the word "no" as he squeezed her cheeks.

Hinata's face, which was already bright red, turned even redder.

"Hello?" They heard Naruto's voice over the phone. "Hello?"

Hinata shook off Kiba's hand and said, "I-I…" once more.

Everyone looked at her with different looks, all seeming to scream, "NO!"

She thought.


	3. Kidnapper!

**HEYO ADORING READERS! This chapter is mostly devoted to SasuSaku. I'm just trying to work on some side couples… this'll be very interesting tho ^_^ I am doing many updates now because I am being very inspired by my sister, SharinganBlossom and her stories so, enjoy:**

"HINATA!" Sakura screamed. The whole cafeteria turned their eyes off of me and stared at Sakura. She looked around nervously. Sakura lunged forward as her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and read the new text message left on her phone.

**Haruno-**

**The hell was up with the scream?**

**-Sasuke**

Sakura glared at the screen. I looked at her curiously, and she showed me the text message. I glared at it too.

"Should I reply?" She asked.

"Um…" I said, thinking.

"No way!" Ino said, reading the text.

"Just this once," Sakura said.

**Chicken Ass-**

**Why do u care?**

**-Sakura**

She smiled with satisfaction.

"Hinata," Kiba said, turning the conversation back to Hinata. "Make up your mind."

"I'll be outside in about five minutes," Hinata told Naruto over the phone. She looked around at her group members, gave them a weak smile, and said, "Sorry guys. I'll see you later." Then, she started to go to the place where she said she'd meet Naruto.

Kiba clenched his fist once more, and stomped off.

"Poor Kiba," Ino said.

Sakura's phone vibrated in her hand.

**Haruno-**

**Cuz, I wanna kno. U don't have to b so pissed at me, I didn't do anything to u, so the hell is ur problem? And the hell is up wit the whole chicken ass thing??**

**-Sasuke**

"Leave him hanging," Temari said.

"No," Sakura said. "I'm gonna win this war."

**Chicken Ass-**

**I wanna call u chicken ass, have u looked in a mirror lately? And u shouldn't care wat I do cuz it's none of ur business, got it? And stop sayin "The hell" wit everything. I'm mad at u, so wat? Get over it and jus leave me alone and it'll solve both of our problems.**

**-Sakura**

Sakura smiled as I gave her a high five.

"We need to get to class," Ino stated, staring at the clock.

The three girls ran out of the lunch room, and off to Kurenai Yuuhi's math class.

After taking their seats in class, Sakura whipped out her phone again. She looked up at Hinata and Naruto sitting together before she read her new text message.

**Haruno-**

**But I don't have a problem wit u, some I'm not gonna do wat u say… listen, u ride the bus here, right? Meet me in the parking lot, I'll drive u home, I don't have a problem wit it.**

**-Sasuke**

Sakura glared at the screen again. Temari and I, who were sitting next to her on either side, read the text.

"Don't do it," Temari whispered.

"I'm not stupid," Sakura said, putting up her phone, not replying to the text message.

"He'll be looking for you," I said. "We've got your back."

"I'll drive you home," Temari said.

"Okay," Sakura said, and gave them both a smile.

Neji, sitting next to me, and Lee, sitting next to Neji, looked very confused.

Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru, Gaara was sitting next to Naruto, and Sasuke sat alone in the back of the classroom.

Sasuke glared at Sakura and whipped out his phone.

I glared at him for her, telling her not to turn around. He paid no attention to me, and that only made me want to punch him in the mouth even more.

Sakura read her new text aloud.

**Haruno-**

**I'm going to be driving u home from school today! U won't have to take the stupid bus. I want to talk to u… and y the hell r u letting ur friends hear about and c our texts? Turn around.**

**-Sasuke**

Sakura, despite what we were telling her, turned around, and Sasuke smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

**Sasuke-**

**I don't want to talk to u, can't u c that? And what do u think my parents think it u drive up to my house? And y do u care if I'm telling them about our texts? When ur done reading this, look at me…**

**-Sakura**

She sent the message, and we looked at her curiously. She turned around, ready for him to look at her.

After reading the text, Sasuke looked down at her curiously, and Sakura flipped him the bird, and then quickly turned back around, as all 3 of us started laughing our asses off.

Something flew and hit Sakura in the back of the head. She looked at it, and it was Sasuke's jacket. She looked furiously at him, just to find that he was smirking at her. She read her new text.

**Haruno-**

**Hahaha, ur funny….not really… go ahead and take the jacket… it gave me something to throw at u, plus u look cold, u should b happy I'm being so generous.**

**-Sasuke**

Sakura glared once again at the screen.

"Not that this isn't fun," I started, "but I think, maybe, we should be more concerned for Hinata."

"Speaking of Hinata," Temari said. "Where's Kiba?"

"Hang on," Sakura said. "Let me send one last text to him."

**Uchiha-**

**I don't want ur damn jacket, but I'm not go up there and give it to u. I'm not cold, I'm just hyped up for Kurenai-Sensei's class. U can shove ur generosity with the stick up ur ass so it wont b lonely.**

**-Sakura**

We all started laughing like hell again.

"Well, I guess I need to give him his damn jacket back," Sakura said.

"Or just throw it on the floor," Temari smirked.

"No, no Temari, we want to appear better and higher than him," I said, trying to sound sophisticated, but failing. "Be strong."

Sakura got up, squeezed past Temari, and headed up to Sasuke.

"I thought you said you weren't going to come up here to give me my jacket back," Sasuke said.

"I'm better and higher than you, so I won't behave like a child," Sakura stated. She threw his jacket at him, and said, "And stop sending me texts."

Sasuke caught his jacket, and held it out to Sakura. "Your shivering because of Kurenai's class? I don't think so."

Sakura walked back to her seat, ignoring the jacket.

Kurenai's class dragged on and on, like the rest of the classes, and I actually fell asleep in one of Kakashi-sensei's classes…big mistake. I had a chalkboard eraser thrown at my head, and I had to stand in the back of the class the whole time. Do you know how hard it is taking notes while standing up? Very. Anyway, since school is over, we girls need to talk to Hinata about her little experience today… and avoid Sasuke. Pretty easy… not!

"You see him?" Sakura asked as we all looked around nervously. We had explained what happened to Hinata and Ino.

"Not yet," I said, being very cautious.

"My cars right over there," Temari said, pointing. "Let's make a run for it."

"Okay," Sakura said. "See ya girls."

"Yeah," Temari said, and she and Sakura made a run for it, which was very funny to watch.

I spotted Sasuke. _"Damn it!"_

Sasuke, with one smooth motion of his arm, grabbed Sakura's arm, bringing her to a halt.

I couldn't take it. I whipped out all of my wooden pencils, being careful to save the mechanical ones, and threw them all at him.

He held up his binder, and they all bounced off, and he dragged Sakura to his car.

"Uchiha!" Sakura screamed. "Let me go you damn chicken assed bastard!"

Sasuke put her in his car, and drove off, leaving the other girls just standing there, speechless.

Sakura sat there, saying nothing to Sasuke.

"Haruno…" He said, not really sure what he was going to say to break the silence.

Sakura didn't recognize where they were headed. She panicked. "Uchiha! Where the hell are u taking me?!"

"Calm down," Sasuke said.

Sakura didn't realize where they were going until they got there, the Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke got out of the car, but Sakura stayed put. Since Sasuke's car didn't have the top up yet, he easily pulled her out of the car, and walked her inside.

"Uchiha, why are you kidnapping me?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I said I was going to take you home, just not yet," He said.

Once they were inside, Sasuke ignored all of the butlers and maids, and brought Sakura up to his room.

He sat her on his bed, and he sat across from her in a chair.

Sakura said nothing yet again.

"Haruno, what's your problem?" Sasuke asked.

"What's my problem?" Sakura asked, furious. "What the hell is your problem?! You kidnapped me, threw your jacket at me and wouldn't stop staring at me the whole damn day!"

"Because I know that you have a problem with me, and I want to know what the hell it is!" He yelled back.

"You wouldn't understand," Sakura said, turning away from him, tears forming in her eyes. _"Don't do this Sakura. Don't do this"_

"Sakura?" He asked, for once not calling her by her last name.

She answered with a sniffle.

"Try to explain it to me then," he said, getting up and sitting next to her. _"What the hell am I doing? I'm being nice and polite? For HARUNO? Oh Kami Sasuke…"_

"You don't know how much you hurt me Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said through tears.

"What're you talking about?"

"The always ignoring me and then just flat out telling me you're not interested without any sense of caring."

"Haruno… I… didn't know you would take it like that. You always over think things." _"I REFUSE to say I'm sorry! Kami, what the hell am I doing?"_

"No!" Sakura screamed. "You're not thinking enough!"

Sasuke put his hand under her chin and turned her face toward his. He wiped away her newly fallen tears, and held her hand still as she tried to shake his hand off. _"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?! WHAT THE HELL?!"_

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, confusion in her sorrow-filled voice.

"I'm trying to be nice," Sasuke muttered, screaming at himself on the inside.

"It's not like you care," Sakura said, trying to turn her face in his hands, but failing.

"Don't say things you don't know are true," Sasuke said. _"WHAT THE (insert cussing himself out here…)"_

Sasuke ignored his inner thoughts, lifter Sakura's face up, and pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura's eyes opened wide, and then shut.


	4. Pudding!

**This was inspired to me by the unbaked cake war in **_**What I like about You **_**and by chapter six of my sister SharinganBlossom's story **_**The Boy Guide**_

_**I do not own Naruto, the songs, any associations to the songs, the show I was inspired by, or any associations to that. This is PURELY fan-made.**_

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Mansion…

"Okay, now I'm gonna talk to Hinata," I said. "One-on-one. Thanks for driving me here."

"The way you were frozen to the ground in anger, it didn't look like you were up for the bus ride. Plus, I know how much you love my car," Neji stated, and smirked.

"Whatever," I said, and started to walk to the stairs, not trying to think of whatever the hell Sasuke was doing to Sakura, or if she even made it home. My stomach growled.

"Maybe you should get some food first," Neji said, and, before I had time to object, yanked me toward the kitchen.

"I hope you like chocolate pudding," Neji said, and glared at the fridge like it was his worst enemy. "That's all we have. The chefs aren't back from vacation, and I don't have enough materials to make you something." He plopped a gigantic bowl of chocolate pudding in front of me and gave me a large stirring spoon.

I took the spoon from him and popped the top off of the pudding container. "Alright, free pudding," I said and took a huge spoonful into my mouth.

Neji went ahead and put a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"Are you stealing my pudding Hyuga?" I accused as if he had committed a crime. It sounded less menacing blocked out by pudding.

"Maybe," he said, and his eyes shifted away from me.

"Yes you," I started to say, but Neji stuck a huge spoonful of pudding into my mouth. And it wasn't even on my spoon!

I glared at him. I couldn't say anything because of the huge blob of pudding in my mouth. So, I just took a giant spoonful of pudding and flung it at him. It just happened to glop right on his face. Curse my good aim…

I held back a laugh, careful not to choke on my pudding. Once I had swallowed it all, I just said, "Oops," and gave him an evil grin.

He glared at me through the pudding, and, while I was laughing, glopped some on my face too.

I returned his glare, dug my hand into the pudding and flung I at him, niling him in the ace and the chest.

He did the same and flung it back at me, and I was covered, face, nack, and chest, in chocolate pudding. That was it.

I grabbed the pudding bowl, ran over to his side of the counter, flinging pudding at him the whole way.

We were both laughing and yelling at each other as we kept returning fire to each other, and, once the whole bowl was empty of pudding, we took a long look at each other, only to see that we were both covered head-to-toe in chocolate pudding.

We laughed at each other, that's right, I made Neji Hyuga _laugh, _and we stumbled up to his room, leaving the huge pudding mess behind us. The maids were _not_ going to be happy.

He shut the door behind us and let out a chuckle.

"We look like idiots," I said through giggles.

"It's you're fault," Neji said. "You're the one who can't share your pudding."

"Now nobody's gonna have any pudding."

"They'll get over it."

I looked down at my school uniform and laughed. "This isn't good."

"I'll wash it," Neji offered. "You need to change into something else, but I don't think Hinata or Hanabi's clothes will fit you…"

"So what the hell am I supposed to wear?" I laughed.

"Hmmm…"

"Neji?" I asked.

He walked over to his closet. He pulled out a button-down black shirt and put it in front of me. "That's the best I can do, he said, and dug out a set of his own clothes.

"Whatever," I said. I grabbed the shirt. "Don't look, I said, and watched him turn around. I turned around too, knowing that he was going to change, but watched his head out of the corner of my eye to make sure he didn't turn it in my direction.

Very carefully, I slipped off my skirt, shirt, socks, and shoes, and slipped on his shirt. I looked back at him, and he looked at me, and slipped off his shirt.

I had to keep my mouth from falling open as I looked at his fit chest.

He slipped on his shirt, and looked at me questionably.

"Hi," I said, and smiled at him.

"Hello?" It was more of a question than a flat-out 'hello'.

He gathered both of our clothes together, told me, "I'm gonna go put these in the washer," and then left.

I looked around his room, knowing that it hadn't changed since the last time I was here, and walked over to the headboard over his bed to stare at the pictures.

The carpet that I walked bare-footed across, for the first time felt, like soft, just washed towels. I sat on the satin, smooth, white, silk sheets of his bed and brought my legs up to sit in a cross-legged position. I stared across the photos, one by one.

There were a total of five photos. The first was one of me, Lee, Neji, and Gai-sensei. I was in the middle with Neji and Lee on either side of me and Gai-sensei behind us.

The next was one of me and Lee hanging from a tree, and Lee looked as though he were about to fall.

The next was one of me and Neji lying next to each other in the grass.

The fourth was one of the Hyuga family together. Hiashi behind them all, Hanabi in the middle, and Neji and Hinata on either side of her.

The last one was one of Hinata with Hanabi sitting in her lap.

I smiled at the pictures, as I remembered all of the first three.

I turned back to the door, only to notice that Neji had just walked in.

"Every time I come in here, I see you staring at those photos," he told me.

"I like them," I simply replied, and turned away from the pictures to lie against his soft, feather-filled pillows. I love his bed.

He came over and sat next to me in the same position I was just in.

"Your shirt is very comfortable," I said. "So is your bed. Don't be surprised if you come up short of a pillow."

"You know," he started, "you do look very comfortable here."

I smiled at him. "I feel like I'm at home, and not my old ratty, crappy apartment." I laughed.

He shifted his position to lie next to me; his head next to mine on the same pillow, even though there was another one right next to it, and whispered in my ear, "You know, you're always welcome here."

The feel of his cold, minty breath on my skin made me shiver.

I turned my body to face him, and I whispered, "I know."

Our faces were just inches away from each other.

"So, that means you're going to come back soon, right?" His breath beat against my mouth as he spoke.

I couldn't remember how to speak. I simply nodded in return.

He chuckled. "Good."

This moment was perfect, and I didn't want to move the slightest bit.

"What do you think someone would think or say if they came in and saw us like this?" I asked.

"Who cares? No one will come in anyway. Hinata never comes in unless it is an order from my uncle, Hiashi isn't going to be home for another 3 hours, and Hanabi isn't going to be home for another two."

I smiled at him, and grabbed a piece of his hair that hung loose from his ponytail. I played with it silently.

He brought his hand up and traced the shirtsleeve of the shirt he had given me.

I smiled again.

"Having fun?" He asked and broke the silence.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Even though we're not doing anything?" He didn't take his eyes off of what he was doing.

"Yeah," I simply repeated, and kept toying with his hair. "Your hair is soft too." I smiled again, not being able to control any of my smiles.

His eyes continued to watch his hand. His hand slowly drifted up my arm to my shoulder, across my shoulder to my neck, and then down my back.

It tickled, so I giggled slightly, and he chuckled. I could feel his body shake since he was only inches away from me.

"I thought you wanted to talk to Hinata," he said, and finally stared into my eyes.

I couldn't pull mine away from his. "You think I can just waltz in there like this?"

"I think you look fine," he said, and chuckled.

"You would," I said. "It's your shirt."

"But it looks better on you," he said, and silently moved closer to me, his hand still tracing my back.

I could feel my face heat up. I couldn't remember how to speak again.

I felt him chuckle again, and his hand moved lower down my back to my hip.

My hand strayed from his hair as I traced it down his arm to his elbow and back up, across his shoulder to his neck, up his neck and back down, to the back of his neck, and down slightly.

I couldn't remember how we got to doing this. I couldn't even remember my own name. All I could remember was that it said a number twice, and that was it.

My breathing sped up as his hand moved from my hip to my thigh and back up again, and it just kept repeating that movement.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," he told me.

"No," I breathed. "Don't stop."

This could not be possible. I could not be falling in love with my best friend. No way, not gonna happen. Not that Neji isn't perfect in every way possible, but he was my best friend. What if this whole thing screwed up our long earned friendship? No way, I could _not_ risk that. Never.

His eyes never left mine, and he moved even closer, if that were possible.

"Are you still comfortable?" Neji asked.

"Even more," I simply answered, and closed as much distance between us as I could.

"It's possible?" He asked, and chuckled.

"Very," I said.

He moved his head closer to mine, and rested his forehead on mine.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, and my lips brushed his on every word I spoke.

"Very," he repeated my answer, his lips brushing against mine too.

His hand still traced along my thigh as mine slowly traced down his back.

"Maybe you should go talk to Hinata," he told me, but didn't show any signs of pushing me away.

"I'm not leaving," I simply said.

"Don't you have something you need to figure out?" He asked. "You were talking to Temari and Sakura about it in ever class."

"I'll do it later," I breathed.

"You should do it now," he said. "That's why you're here remember?"

I forgot.

"You would have already found your answers if we hadn't started a pudding fight…"

"I liked the pudding fight," I told him. I like him…

"But you still would have had _your_ clothes on if we didn't have it."

"I like yours better."

"And you probably would have left by now."

"I don't want to leave."

"You can you my computer to talk to the other girls if you want."

"I don't want to move."

"So picky," he chuckled. "I'll grab my laptop for you and you can use it right here."

"I don't want you to leave."

Neji sighed. "You can't have it all."

"I don't care if I have it all," I said.

"It sounds like you do."

"All I want is you," I breathed.

"You already have it."

I sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to my friends on your laptop."

"Right, now you're trying to make me feel better," he laughed. "I'll go get it."

He pulled away from me, and I sat up in his bed. He sat back next to me, and gave me his already turned on laptop.

I went to his IM and found that Ino, and Hinata were on. I clicked on Ino, and typed:

**HyugaFighter:**** Hey Ino-chan…this may look weird, but it's Tenten using Neji's laptop.**

Neji didn't look at the screen, only at me. He watched my hands type on the keyboard, and then drifted his eyes back up to my face.

**FlowerGirl:**** Hey Teddy-chan! Did u get a chance to talk to Hinata?**

**HyugaFighter:**** No, I didn't… let's start a conference with Ino and Hina-Chan, and we can all talk to her.**

**FlowerGirl:**** OKAY!**

A conference invite popped up on the screen, and I clicked accept. Neji watched my hands as I drifted the mouse over to close Sakura's window, and then open the conference window.

I looked over at him, and he brought his eyes to meet mine.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he chuckled.

I brought my eyes back to the online conversation.

**ShyHyugaGirl:**** Neji-nii-san?**

**FlowerGirl:**** Relax Hina-chan, it's Teddy-chan!**

**ShyHyugaGirl:**** Hi Teddy-chan**

**HyugaFighter:**** Hey Hina-chan! Enough of this….Hinata, what was up with u and Naruto today????**

I looked over at Neji again. After what just happened, this conversation didn't seem as important to me anymore.

He brought his eyes to meet mine once again.

"You're not paying attention to the conversation…are you?"

"Not really…"

"Just wondering."

"Are you paying attention to it?" His question took me by surprise.

"Not really," I laughed. I just remembered that it said Sakura wasn't on. What had that bastard done to her? But, with Neji here, I didn't feel like getting mad.

I looked back at the screen. All I read was:

**ShyHyugaGirl:**** I'm never spending time with him again…**

I shut the laptop off, and Neji looked at me, surprised. I closed the lid, and said, "That's all I needed…"


	5. Questioning!

**Special thanks to the sis! (SharinganBlossom) She helped me decide what to do with this chapter…..well the overall idea of it… anyways, here we are…. Now, I'm a fan of shikatema, but for this story, I thought I'd do shikaino and I'm a fan of Naruhina, but for this story it shall be KibaHina because kiba is lonely….anyway…**

Meanwhile with the Yamanaka's….

Ino read the conversation on her computer, and saw that it suddenly said Neji left.

"INO! DO YOUR HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW! APPLY YOURSELF YOUNG LADY!" She heard her mother yell at her.

"LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER AND GET OFF OF THAT COMPUTER! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" She heard her dad yell after her mom.

"Alright! I'm going!" She yelled back at them.

**FlowerGirl:**** Ugh, my parents are riding me to do my math homework, so I g2g… later Hinata!**

She couldn't wait to see her reply, not unless she wanted her dad to barge into her room. She turned off her computer and grabbed her math book and a bunch of paper.

"How do you calculate…" she trailed off, looking at the confusing bundle of words. "UGH! I don't get this!"

Just then, she remembered she had a genius for a friend…… but she remembered Sakura was with Sasuke, so she decided to call Shikamaru instead, her other genius friend.

She whipped out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" She heard an annoyed answer.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino said, trying to turn him on to helping her, since she knew he would say it was 'too troublesome'.

"What do you want Ino?"

No 'hi'? Okay, whatever. "Hey, umm… I don't get the math homework… so I was wondering… could you help me."

"Just…" and she listened to him explain what to do, but the worlds flew around in her head.

"UGH! I don't get this!" She repeated. "I need someone to show me how to do this! There's no way I'll remember what to do unless I have a reminder to look at!"

"Are you expecting me to come over to your house and draw it out for you?" Shikamaru asked in his usual bored tone.

"Well, we're friends, so why don't you come hang out? I hardly ever get to spend time with you…"

"What a drag," she heard him say. "Alright, I'll be there in ten."

Ino ended the call. She felt relieved that she'd have someone helping her.

30 MINUTES LATER…

Shikamaru was lying on the floor of Ino's room on his stomach next to Ino, both of them propped up on their elbows.

"You get it?" Shikamaru asked, showing Ino what he'd drawn for her.

"Yeah," Ino said, and solved the last problem of her math homework. She gathered all of the materials, and stuffed them neatly into her messenger bag.

"You're welcome," Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Ino said, forgetting her manners. "Thanks Shikamaru. Without you, I would have been doomed."

"Whatever," he said, and flipped over to lie on his back.

Ino sat up and stared at him.

"Well, I guess I should go now," Shikamaru said, and started to sit up.

"No, no," Ino said quickly, put her hands on his chest, and pushed him back down. "Go ahead and stay."

"Why do you care if I leave or not?" Shikamaru asked. "You're done with your work."

"Like I said, you're my friend, and I really don't get to spend that much time with you."

"So, if you want to spend time with me, what did you have in mind that we do?"

"Um… I figured I'd let you decide," She lied.

"Alright, well, I'd probably beat you at board games and card games, and that would be boring."

"So, let's just talk for now," Ino said. She handed Shikamaru a pillow, but he didn't take it. So, she carefully lifted his head up and placed the pillow underneath his head.

"Thanks," he said.

"Whatever," she said, and giggled.

"What?"

"That's what you always say, so it sounded funny coming from me."

"Oh," Shikamaru said.

"You can laugh, you know?"

"Okay."

"I said, you can laugh."

"And I said, okay."

"So, laugh."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Nothing was funny."

"That was funny."

"Not really."

"Are you saying I don't have a sense of humor Nara, Shikamaru?" She asked, partially joking.

"I never said that…" Shikamaru flatly stated.

"But you implied it."

"I implied nothing."

"Don't you start with me…"

"What, did I imply I was starting something with you, too?" He asked an edge of humor in his voice.

"Well, no, but…yes…"

"You have no idea what you're saying." He said, again with an edge of humor.

"So, now you're calling me stupid?" She asked, really starting to get angry.

"Again, I never said that," he said, and he was restraining a laugh. Even though that was what this whole thing was about, he was actually having fun arguing with her.

"Again, you implied it."

"Again, I implied nothing."

"You're just trying to tick me off, aren't you?" She asked, her anger draining.

"No," he lied.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when someone is lying," she said, and smirked.

"Are you calling me a liar Yamanaka, Ino?" He asked, with a stronger edge of humor.

She smirked again. "Are we going to start this whole thing over again?"

"Whatever," he said.

She sighed, and mumbled, "There's just no getting through to you."

"I heard that," he said, and smirked. This was surprisingly not troublesome.

"That's it," she said. She put her legs on either side of him, grabbed his wrists, and pinned him to the ground. She leaned over his face, and said, "Do not toy with me Nara."

"Wasn't trying to Yamanaka," he said, and smirked again.

"Maybe you should leave," she said, and started to climb off of him.

"No, no," he repeated her words. When her hands let go of his wrists, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her completely on top of him. "You want me to stay, remember?"

She sighed.

Her head was just under his chin, pressed tightly to his chest, while the rest of her body was held to the rest of his, and her legs were still on either side of him.

Just then, she remembered she was still wearing her short, uniform skirt. She tried not to gasp.

"Now, you said you anted to talk, so talk." He said from above her head.

"_He was just trying to toy with me… and it worked…CRAAAAAAP!"_ "Umm… what's your favorite subject?" She asked.

"_You…," _he thought. "Do you really want to talk about school after you just finished your school work?"

"No…" she started. "But, answer the question anyway."

"I don't know. They're all so troublesome to me…"

"Like the rest of the world," she mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, and tightened his hold on her.

"N-Nothing." _Why the hell am I stuttering?"_

He chuckled against her.

"Y-You l-laughed…" _"Still stuttering? DAMMIT!"_

"It's technically called a chuckled… but I guess I'll let you win that fight."

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you still holding me?"

"_Because I…" _He cut his own thoughts off. "Because…"

"Why?"

"_SHIT! I need more time to think of something… oh this is so troublesome…"_ "Because… you said you didn't want me to leave, and, with you on top of me, I can't, but if I let you go, you'll try to leave."

"Whatever," she giggled again.

Silence surrounded them as they were lying there on the floor.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Just making sure you're still awake," she said, and smiled, not that he could see it.

"I am quite tired," he said.

"Aren't you always?" She mumbled.

"Hm?" he asked, and tightened his hold on her once again.

"N-Nothing." _"Stuttering…"_

He chuckled again.

"I wish he would stop doing that," she muttered, yet again. _"Maybe he'll hold me tighter…oh my damn; I can't believe I just thought that!"_

"You know, you could speak a little louder so that I can hear. It's not like I'm going to attack you if it's something bad."

"You're right," she admitted. "I know you better than that."

"Do you really?"

"I try," she said.

"Hm…" was all he answered. He tightened his hold on her just a little bit more.

"Shikamaru?" She asked, yet again.

"Yes?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Quite… and you?"

"I guess..." she muttered.

"Hm?"

"Yes," she flat out said.

She knew he smirked, even though she couldn't see his face. "Good." He moved her closer to his face.

"Shikamaru?"

"What now?" His answer didn't seem all that annoyed though, like it should have been.

"Am I annoying you with all of these questions?"

"Not at all," he whispered.

She smiled. "Good."

"Ino?"

"Hm?" She answered, using his much said response.

"What's your favorite subject? Honestly?"

"Umm… this is gonna sound stupid."

"I don't really care."

"I should have known that."

He smirked.

"My favorite subject is…guys." She giggled.

He tightened her against him once again. "Interesting."

"Not really. Well, not to guys at least."

"I find your answer perfectly acceptable."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

She giggled.

He sighed.

"I'm boring you aren't I?"

He whispered, "Nothing you do can bore me."

"How so?" She whispered.

"You're much too interesting," he whispered back.

She felt her face heat up.

He looked at her red face and chuckled.

"W-What?"

"You're so very entertaining."

Her face grew redder.

"**Apple Bottom Jeans, boots with the fur…"** Ino cut off her ring tone, and held her phone awkwardly to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

Shikamaru gave her a questioning look.

"Why didn't you tell me mom?" Ino said, groaning.

Shikamaru continued his look.

"Bring me back pillow, okay?" Ino said.

Shikamaru's look still continued.

"Love you too, bye." Ino ended the call and placed her cell phone next to them.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"My mom and dad went to this store in Suna that we go to every 3 years without telling me."

"That sucks."

"Yeah…" Ino said, looking down. "But I'd rather be here with you right now than with them." Ino pulled herself closer to him.

Silence followed as they lay there, again.

Ino sighed.

"Hm?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing," Ino breathed. "Absolutely nothing."


	6. Friendship!

**ONCE AGAIN! DO NOT OWN SONGS OR ANY ASSOCIATIONS TO THEM AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! PUUUUUURELY FAN-MADE!**

**Ladeedadeeda! Anyways! KIBAHINA TIME!!!!!!!!!!**

TO HINATA!

Hinata bounced around her room listening to _I do not Hook Up_ by Kelly Clarkson with her stereo on max volume. She couldn't hear the tap on her door, but a few seconds later, she heard a loud, "_WHAM!_" She paused the song, only to hear a loud, "DAMN!" outside of her room. She ran over to her door, slammed it open, and saw Kiba sitting there outside of her room holding his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOOR MADE OUT OF?!" He yelled.

Hinata giggled, grabbed his other hand, and pulled him inside of her room. "I'm not sure," she giggled.

"Look into it," Kiba said, glaring at the door. "I need to see if it can go through a wood chipper." With that said, an evil smile spread across his face.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. "KIBA INUZUKA, YOU WILL NOT HARM THAT DOOR!" She yelled at him.

"Not even the lower corner that nobody bothers to look at?" He begged.

"Not even a scratch," said Hinata, glaring at Kiba.

"Hinata… you're scaring me," Kiba said weakly, and took a few steps back.

"Oh," Hinata breathed. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun."

Kiba let out a laugh. "What's there to be sorry about? You could use that anger against Naruto! That would _so_ freak him out!" He let out another laugh, imagining the look on Naruto's face when he experienced evil Hinata.

Hinata laughed too. "I wish," she said with a sigh. "I had the worst day of my life today," and then she plopped down in a purple and pink tie-dye beanbag, then gave out a yelp.

"What?" Kiba asked, looking concerned. "Are you remembering your call with Naruto in the cafeteria this morning?" Kiba scowled, remembering.

"No," Hinata whimpered. "I hurt my ass…"

Kiba looked at her for a minute, and then let out a laugh. "H-H-Hinata!" He laughed out, taking short gasps of breath in. He laughed again.

"Why is my pain so funny?" She whined, and then stamped her foot.

Kiba paused in his laughter, collapsed on Hinata's bed, and then let out another long laugh. "S-Stop it," he managed to say in his laughing spree. He clutched his stomach, but never stopped laughing.

"KIBA!" Hinata yelled, and then threw a purple penguin at him. "Quit laughing at me!

"S-Sorry!" He laughed out, and after a few seconds, his laughter died out. "Man, my ribs hurt now."

"Don't apologize to me… apologize to Mr. Fluffy…" Hinata said quietly, and pointed to the purple penguin she threw at him.

Kiba picked up the penguin by the neck and held it in front of him. "So this is what hit me in the ass," he said after a few seconds.

"KIBA!"

"Alright, alright," he said with a smile. He looked at the penguin once more, and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Fluffy." He threw the penguin back at Hinata, and she caught it and held it tightly to her chest in a hug.

"Thank you," Hinata told him with a nod. She bent her head down and kissed her penguin on the top of its head.

"You know," said Kiba, "he never forgave me…"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Fluffy," Kiba said, and turned his body so that his head was hanging off of Hinata's bed. He pointed at the penguin in Hinata's arms. "He never forgave me. I told him I was sorry. Wait, correction, I was _forced_ to tell him I was sorry, and he never forgave me. I, for one, am ashamed." He crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head in a disapproving fashion.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "He can't forgive you yet," she giggled.

"Why not," Kiba whined.

Hinata giggled again. "You have to kiss him first."

"What?! Wait a second; we're talking about a stuffed animal. He shouldn't have to be kissed."

"Kiss him, and he'll forgive you," Hinata said, held out her penguin, and smiled. "He's waiting," she giggled.

"Hold on, he's a guy! I don't do that!"

"Kiba," Hinata whined.

Kiba sighed in defeat. He could never win when she used her adorable, whining voice. He rolled off of Hinata's bed, sat on his knees next to her, and kissed the penguin on the top of the head. "Happy?" he asked with a sigh. He shifted his position, so he was sitting cross legged.

Hinata held the penguin to her chest again, hugged it tight, and sat it against the wall. She sighed, and shifted her position so she was still sitting in her beanbag, but her head was leaned against Kiba's thigh. "I guess."

"Do I have to kiss all of your stuffed animals?" He asked in a whiney voice.

"Not unless you want to," Hinata smiled. "They don't get very much love from anyone but me. You're the only one who will agree to care for them." She giggled.

He sighed. "All the things I do for you."

She reached her hand up and poked Kiba's cheek. "Poke." She withdrew her hand and smiled at him.

He reached his hand over and poked her in the middle of the forehead. Her eyes went cross-eyed as she tried to watch his finger. He withdrew his hand, and she smacked hers over her eyes. "Poke," he laughed.

She smiled, but she couldn't see him through her hand to see if he smiled back. He grabbed her hand and moved it away from her eyes, so that she could see him smile.

She reached her hand up to look at the chipping nail polish on her thumb. "It looks like a lion," she laughed.

Kiba shifted his head to look at it. "Yeah, I guess." He grabbed her hands, and looked all of her neatly manicured nails with the nail polish chipping off of them. "Someone needs to spend a day painting her nails," he laughed.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, but if I do mine, Hanabi will just come in here crying and begging me to do hers." She sighed. "She always wants me do something special to hers. Make half a nail one color and the other half another, alternate colors on each hand; draw a pattern of something on them. It gets annoying most of the time, unless we talk about something interesting."

"Like what?" Kiba asked. He began tracing a random pattern on Hinata's cheek.

"Some guy she's crushing on," she said, and smiled. "And I can give her sisterly advice. Or, we just name random people and say what we think of them." She laughed, remembering some of the conversations he had with her sister.

"What were some of the things you guys said?" He asked, still tracing some random pattern.

"Well, for Sasuke, we said his hair looks like a chicken's ass," she giggled, "but who doesn't say that? For Temari, we said she can be really aggressive sometimes. For Tenten, we said she's a really cool and funny friend. For Neji… well, we're still wondering why his hair looks so much better than ours." She giggled, and then sighed.

"I like your hair," Kiba said, and smiled, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Thanks." She said, and smiled back at him, looking at the ceiling. "For Naruto, well, we said he's a douche… but I told Hanabi to never call anyone that." She laughed. "Anyone in particular you want to hear about?"

"Umm… how about… Shikamaru," said Kiba, thinking of a random name.

"Lazy ass with hair shaped like a pineapple," she laughed at this. "Anyone else?"

"What about me?"

"Hmmm…" Hinata said aloud. "I said you're a really cool friend, and Hanabi said you're cute. Of course, I had to agree with her on that." She giggled, and reached up to pinch his cheek.

"Ow… anything else?"

"Hmmm…." She said again. "Hanabi said you're very loud, and I had to agree with that too. And, I said there's no other friend like you, and you're my very best friend." She sat up, turned to face Kiba, and wrapped her arms around him to hug him. He returned the hug.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. He didn't pull away from her. Instead, he hugged her tighter.

"Next time I want to go do something stupid, like, hang out with Naruto, stop me, okay?" She hugged him tighter too.

"Okay…" He didn't want to let go of her, so, he didn't.

Hinata didn't unwrap her arms; she just pulled back so she could see his face. She had tears welling up in her eyes, but she was laughing quietly. Kiba laughed too.

"Its okay, Hinata, I promise I'll stop you. I promise, promise, promise."

She laughed as her tears fell. "It's okay," she barely mouthed. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I never said I would," he gave her a warm, genuine, Kiba smile.

She just sniffed. "Thank you," she mouthed. More tears started to fall.

"Oh, Hinata," Kiba sighed, and shook his head. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and pulled her in for another hug. He let her stay there for a while and cry into his shirt.

"I almost forgot," she sniffed. She grabbed her stereo remote, turned it down, and pressed play. It was on shuffle for six random CDs she threw in there. She returned to Kiba's warm hug, and just let the CDs play.

She sat there, motionless in his arms. She sniffed occasionally, and every time she thought she was finished crying, new tears fell.

"Are you asleep?" He asked her.

"Not that this isn't a comfortable position, but I don't think I'd want to go to sleep sitting up," she said against his chest.

He chuckled. "Then, here." He wound his arms around her, and picked her up bridal style. He lay down in her bed, and placed her on top of him in the same position they were in before with him hugging her. "Better?" he asked here.

She nodded against him. This position was so warm and comfortable that she actually _could_ sleep here. She closed her wet eyes. She felt his lips press against the top of her head, but she didn't want to look up at him. She just kept her eyes closed, and focused on the song. It was _You Found Me _by Kelly Clarkson. _"Kiba found me when Naruto didn't…"_ She scooted up so that her face was just above his with his arms still wound around her.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked her quietly.

"Shh," was the only noise she made, and she bent her face down a little so that their noses touched.

Kiba reached his head up and kissed Hinata's lips lightly. Hinata kissed him back and put her hands on his shoulders. He pressed his hands to her back and deepened the kiss. She pressed her body tighter against him. She didn't care if she was still in her school uniform.

Kiba had changed into his usual jacket (and _only_ his jacket) and pants before he came here, but Hinata didn't bother to change.

Without thinking, Hinata slid her hands down his chest, and grabbed the zipper of his jacket. She slid it down slowly. Kiba sat up, and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let the kiss end. Kiba slipped his jacket off and threw it on the floor. He wrapped one arm around Hinata, who pushed him back down, and traced her leg with the other.

Hinata only pulled slightly away from him. She rested her forehead on his, both of them breathing heavily. She traced his chest with her hands over and over again. He traced the lines of her leg, up and down from her joint to where her skirt began.

"What the hell are we doing?" Kiba asked breathlessly. "Not that I disapprove at all."

Hinata let out a small laugh. "Sorry…"

"Don't be…" Kiba chuckled, kissed her lips lightly, and then said, "I was hoping you'd do this with me than Naruto anyway."

She laughed. "Your wish came true."

"Is today still the worst day of your life?"

"It's gotten better," she laughed. She bent down to kiss his lips lightly again. "How about the worst morning of my life?"

"Sounds better," he chuckled. He bent his head down and kissed her neck.

Hinata sighed. "You're not gonna leave now, are you?"

"Not even if my life depended on it."

He traced his lips up her neck, up her jaw, across her cheek, and to her lips. He gave her a light kiss, and then gave her a deepened kiss from which he did not pull away. He pulled her harder against him, and she did not object. She kissed him deeper, and wound her fingers in his hair. She kept one hand on his chest, and he kept one hand on her thigh, the other pressed tightly to her back. They stayed like this.

**Tell me what you guys think! It's not really as long as the other chapters, but, oh well, I liked it… anyways… REVIEW PLEASE! (and, if you guys want a certain thing to happen in the story, I'll see what I can do… ^.^)**


	7. Bored!

**ALRIGHT! I'M BACK! AND I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ANY OF THE SONGS, OR ANY ASSOCIATIONS TO EITHER! ENJOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

I sat in my room, hugging my knees to my chest. "I am so bored," I said to the empty room, listening to the sound of my voice echo. I turned my head to my mini table by my bed to stare at my cell phone. "Who should I call?" I asked, saying my thoughts out loud. No one's around to hear me, so why should I have to keep my thoughts bottled in my head?

I thought of all of the people I could call. "Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Ino, Neji, Lee, Naruto," I rattled out the list of names. "I'll see what's up with Sakura first."

I had talked to Sakura at school today, and figured out everything that happened with her and Sasuke. Apparently, they're going out now. I sweat dropped, knowing Sakura would probably think my call is for telling her all that's wrong with Sasuke.

"Never mind Sakura then," I said, and thought back to the list of people I could call. "Ino," I said, and smiled.

She had told us about her little adventure that she had with Shikamaru. They weren't together. Yet.

"She'll probably think I'm going to give her advice about Shikamaru," I reasoned out loud. "She should listen to her heart." I smiled, thinking of that song. "So, Ino's a no. How about Hinata?"

I started thinking of what Hinata would think. "She'll probably think I want to talk to her about her new boyfriend, Kiba. What about Kiba? Can I call him?"

He probably thinks I'm going to threaten him about hurting Hinata, and crap like that. "No Kiba. Temari?"

Temari's a good friend… she's definitely another option. "Maybe…Lee…aw hell no! Neji? Always! Naruto? …Nah…," I thought out loud, narrowing my options down quickly. "Wait, what if they're all busy?"

I thought about all of my friends. They all have families they can be with, and I don't. I thought for a while about something else I can do. "I got it!" I yelled into the silence after a while. I pounced off of my bed, and grabbed an empty notebook. "I'll write down different things about them. My own little friendship guide." I smiled at my idea.

I sat back down on my bed, and grabbed my pen off of the side table. I clicked it open, flipped to the first page, and froze when I was about to write. "Who do I want to start with?" I asked myself.

"**Aiy, aiy, aiy, I'm your little butterfly," **I cut off my ring tone.

"Hello?" I asked the caller. If it's one of my friends, that'll be who I start with in my book.

"Hey, Tenten," Neji's voice said on the other end.

"Oh, hey Neji," I said into the phone. Neji's and easy person to start with…I've known him for…forever.

"What are you doing?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Just hanging around. What's up with you?" I asked, drifting back to thinking of what I could write about Neji. I have to pay attention to what he's saying, though.

"I'm going to a party with my family," he said, sounding like he dreaded a party.

"And what's so bad about that?"

"With my family," he repeated.

"Ouch," I said. "Well, at least try to have fun. Hinata's not so bad."

"That's the only good thing about the party. My family brings their…friends to the party." I could feel him shudder through the phone.

"And?" I asked.

"The girls are…strange…and the older people are…less strange, but strange," he explained.

"Ouch," I said again.

"My uncle wants me to shut the hell up now," he told me.

"It's amazing how your uncle talks when I'm not around," I sniggered. "Well, I guess you better go then. Have fun, and call me anytime if you need to."

"Alright. Bye," he said.

"Bye," I replied, and hung up my phone.

I wrote on the first page:

**Neji Hyuga**

**Neji is a good friend. **

**I've known him since I was little and we love to mess around. A lot. **

**He's a friend that I care for, and he cares for me back. **

**He's a friend that I'm nice for, and he always returns the favor. **

**He's a friend that I want, and that I need. **

**He's an irreplaceable friend. **

**He's a friend that is a friend among friends. **

**He is a friend that makes sense and no sense at the same time. **

**He's a friend that protects me. **

**He is a friend that I love.**

The last sentence rang around in my head. The last word. Well, I love all of my friends, so of course I love Neji, right? Right.

"Well, is there anything else I can write about him?" I asked myself.

After about only a minute of thinking, I decided there wasn't and I went onto the next page. "Sakura's next," I decided.

After about an hour of writing, I had six, heartfelt pages finished. Neji's, Hinata's, Sakura's, Temari's, and Kiba's. On Sakura's, I said she was like my sister. On Hinata's, I said I'd beat the crap out of anyone that hurt her. On Kiba's, I said he's a friend you can depend on. On Temari's, I said she's a kick ass friend.

I smiled, thinking about all of my friends. I shut the notebook, patted the top of it, and then sat it, and my pen, on the side table, exchanging it for my phone. I clicked through the pictures on it. One of me and Neji, me on Kiba's back, me and Hinata, me and Sakura, me and Temari, me and Ino, all of us girls, Sakura and Ino, Hinata and Kiba, and Temari alone. I smiled, and closed my phone. My friends are crazy.

"**Aiy, aiy, aiy, I'm your little butterfly," **my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I cut off my ring tone.

"I took your advice. I got bored," I heard Neji say.

"How many?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How many girls have hit on you?" I asked.

"Two," he answered.

"And?"

"Hated them both."

I giggled. "I wish I could be at a party."

"You don't want to be at this one," he reassured me.

"I'd go if it means I get to be with you and Hinata," I laughed.

"Yeah, we'd like to have you here too."

I smiled. "I'm wanted."

"Always," he reminded me. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Hanging around…still. I'm so bored," I groaned.

"You're not the only one," he reminded me.

"Yeah… I'm going to make me a bowl of cereal," I said, absent mindedly.

"…Have fun with that?" It was more of a question than a straight forward comment.

I laughed. "So, what are you doing now?" I repeated his question.

"Standing around, and trying not to be noticed," he answered.

I can just see Neji going around, humming the mission impossible theme song, bobbing and weaving into and out of crowds, and then diving behind the snack table. I kept this image in my head while I made myself a bowl of cereal and started to eat it at the kitchen cabinet.

"So…" Neji's voice brought me back to reality.

"Bored…" I finished his sentence, and smiled.

"How's your cereal?" A random question from Neji. We _must_ be bored.

I laughed. "Delicious," I answered. "Your uncle is going to be pissed if he sees you talking on your cell phone at a party."

"I'm not only hiding from the girls," he told me. "My uncle doesn't think the parties are boring."

I laughed. "He wouldn't." Neji's uncle is boring.

"Well, I started a friendship book," I told him

"What do you write in it?" Neji asked. "Random things about your friends?"

"Yup," I said, popping the "P". "You're on the first page."

"What does it say?" He asked me.

"Oh, just things, like, how I've known you for a long time, and how we joke around, and stuff like that," I answered truthfully. That's the gist of it.

"It sounds interesting," he said. "You'll have to let me see it."

"But of course," I said, and smiled, completely forgetting the whole, "A friend that I love," thing.

"Well," Neji said, breaking the minute of silence. "It's official. The girls here are crazy."

"Even Hinata?" I asked him.

"Except for Hinata," he said. "She's the only girl that hasn't done drunken karaoke."

"Oh, so that's what that noise was," I realized. "I thought something was dying."

"Yeah, the party," he said.

I laughed. "The party was dead to start with."

"It came back from the dead and died a more painful death when they brought in the karaoke machine," he told me.

I laughed. "That's probably true."

"Crap," he said. "My uncle's coming this way."

"Later," I said.

"Later," he repeated.

Once he hung up, I said into the phone, "I love you," and then closed my phone. I took a big bite of cereal.

**I know, kinda crappy and short, but it's something! Thanks to all of my reviewers!**


	8. Falling!

**WOO! TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

"Damn it! Naruto! I said hold the ladder! Not stare at girls as they hang up their decorations! Hello?!" I screamed at the blonde, ramen-loving idiot that was supposed to be my partner.

We are hanging up decorations for the upcoming school dance. If you think it's too early for a school dance, tell that to Principal Tsunade. We are all in pairs, and some of us are paintings, some of us are hanging things on the walls, some of us are adjusting the technology (music and lights), and some of us are hanging things from the ceiling. I would be in the fourth category.

Sakura and Ino are painting, Neji and Shikamaru are fixing the music and lights, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Temari are hanging things on the walls, and Lee, Gaara, Naruto, and I are supposed to be hanging things from the ceiling. Of course, the decorations will be ripped from the ceiling if Naruto doesn't hold my damn ladder still.

As I wobbled again from Naruto hitting the ladder, Naruto called up once again in an amused tone, "Sorry!"

"Oh, you're going to be…" I muttered from the top of the ladder.

"Naruto, perhaps you should hold the ladder for Gaara instead," Lee suggested.

"Hell no!" Gaara joined in, turning down Lee's offer.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Gaara," I said, rolling my eyes and attaching some more streamer to the ceiling.

"Hey, if Naruto is going to hold the ladder for me, two people will be dead instead of one," Gaara told me.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked, sounding annoyed.

"Once Naruto knocks me off of the ladder, I'll be dead, and then Temari will kill him," Gaara explained to us.

"Damn straight," Temari joined, not even looking at us but instead at the sign se was hanging up.

"Aw, big sister loves her little brother," I teased in a baby voice.

Naruto laughed, and I knew Temari smacked him, because the ladder teetered again.

"Temari, watch it!" I yelled below.

"My bad."

"Do not worry Tenten," Lee told me. "If you fall, I shall catch you and run you down to the nurse's office in a minute flat!"

"That's okay Lee," I told him. "Just catch me and I'll be okay."

Gaara stepped down from his ladder, and folded it up against the wall. "Well, we're done," he told Lee.

"Then we shall go hang up more posters than anyone!" Lee yelled, and pulled Gaara along as he ran.

Now, Naruto and I were the only ones left in this section of the cafeteria since Temari left too.

"_Great," _I thought. _"I wonder what people are going to say about me at my funeral."_

Naruto and I were the last to start helping with the decorations, so we were only three quarters of the way done.

My ladder teetered again, and I screamed, "Watch it Naruto!"

"Oh, I am, and it looks…" he didn't even finish the sentence, so I looked down at him to see him staring at Sakura painting.

"Focus you nut-job!" I yelled at him, but he didn't respond. I sighed.

Once the ladder teetered again, I actually screamed, thinking for sure it was going to fall over this time, and, knowing my luck, it would have. But, it stayed standing, so I looked down, only to see that Naruto had left.

"Naruto, you ass hole!" I yelled.

"I got it," I heard someone say below me. I froze because I knew the voice. It was Neji's.

I looked down to see him staring up at me, and holding the ladder firmly. Half of me wanted to fall, only to have him catch me, and the other half of me just wanted to hurry up and finish. That's when I remembered that I had to wear a uniform, and the skirt was microscopic.

I turned my head back to what I was doing, hoping he couldn't see me blushing.

XxX

Half an hour later, I had finished hanging the decorations, and started to climb down the ladder so that I could help Sakura and Ino paint. I stepped down, step by step, careful with my footing so that I wouldn't fall. Around 3 steps from the ground, Neji help out his hand to help me down, and I took it, stepping down just as careful. When both of my feet were finally on the floor, I collapsed.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, kneeling down beside me. "Are you okay?"

I sat up dizzily, holding my head. "I think so," I said. "It must have been from being off of the ground for so long and rocking back and forth." My body wobbled back and forth, and Neji put his hand on my back to hold me up.

"Maybe you should sit don for a while," Neji said, just when Sakura ran over.

"Teddy-chan, are you okay?" She asked me frantically, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her.

"We better get you to a seat," she said. "Here, I'll help you up." She stuck out her hand, and I was just about to take it when Neji interrupted.

"I have a better idea," and with that, he picked me up, and held me in his arms. "Lead the way Sakura," he told her.

"There's an armchair backstage that the drama department left," she said. "She could sit there." **(A/N: I thought it would be better if there were a stage, okay?)**

"Perfect," Neji said. "Well, go back to painting, I'll watch over her," he said, and started walking over to the stage.

"Woah," I yelped, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Once we got backstage, he sat me in a big purple armchair with a floral pattern on it, and he placed himself on the floor in front of me.

"You okay?" he asked me after a minute of silence.

"Yeah," I said, and leaned my head back. "I am such a…" I didn't finish the sentence, hoping he would find the right word to place in the blank.

"This isn't your fault," he said, tapping my foot with his. "If anything, it's Naruto's."

We both sniggered.

I sighed. "I feel so… I don't know… I feel like a dead weight sometimes. Like, nobody needs me."

Neji tapped my foot again, and I looked at him.

"Don't say that," he said. "Everyone loves to have you around. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have a best friend, and we'd only have Temari to beat down someone."

I laughed at that, and smiled softly. "Thanks," I told him.

"Feeling any better?" He asked me after another minute of silence.

"Yeah, a little," I said. After another moment, I piped up, "Let's go somewhere!"

"Where?" Neji asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Let's go… to the mall!"

Neji looked around, and then back at me. "Alright," he said, and helped me up out of my chair.

XxX

Neji and I sneaked out the back entrance, and walked don the sidewalk toward the mall. I shivered, remembering how short my uniform was. Neji took off his jacket, and held it out for me to slip my arms into it.

"Thanks," I said, slipping it on. I rubbed my arms to try and get a little bit warmer. I can't believe it was getting this cold already. I started to get warmer, and I didn't realize until about a minute later that it was because I was blushing. Neji was rubbing his hands up and down my arms with mine. I leaned into him, sighing happily.

"Tenten, are you okay? You're acting strange," Neji said.

"Huh?" I asked, being snapped out of my fantasy. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, we're almost there," he said.

"_I can't take it anymore!"_ I screamed in my head. _"I love him!"_ I stopped and turned to look at Neji.

"What is it Tenten?" Neji asked curiously.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned in closer and closer to him, standing on my toes, and I was inches away from his lips.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, giving me a confused look.

I closed my eyes, and moved closer, but I stopped right before our lips met, and I pulled away. "I sorry," I said softly.

Neji closed his eyes, and breathed deeply for a minute. When his eyes opened, he lifted my chin, and brought my lips to meet his.

My eyes widened for a second, and then fell closed. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from me, our lips inches from each other, and he asked quietly, "Is that what you wanted?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He, actually, smiled back, and I thought this was the perfect moment.

We pulled away from each other, and we walked into the mall, his arm wrapped around my waist.

XxX

We had left the mall after about an hour, and found ourselves sitting on a bench in the park, my head leaning on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around me. He pulled me closer to him, and I leaned closer, smiling.

He bent his head down, and whispered in my ear, "I love you Tenten."

My eyes widened. It's not like I didn't want him to say it, it's just that, I didn't think he was going to. I smiled, and said, "I love you too." And then, I just waited for something to go wrong.

He leaned my head up again, and brought his lips down to meet mine. Once we pulled away from each other, we sat in our previous position for what seemed like forever.

Meanwhile, back at the School **(A/N: I thought I'd show you what was happening back at the school, since they just kind of… left…)**

"There's only one explanation!" Naruto yelled.

Temari rolled her eyes. "And what would that be, baka?"

Naruto glared at her for a second, and then continued. "Neji and Tenten have been kidnapped by evil space pirates who are out to destroy the world!"

"Okay," Sakura said, "but where could they have really gone?"

"Who cares?" Sasuke entered the conversation. "We're done with the decorating, so they are free to do whatever they want."

"Well, he does have a point," Sakura said.

"You're just saying that because he's you're boyfriend!" Naruto said. "He doesn't even want to save our friends from the evil space pirates who are holding them against their will!"

Sakura slapped Naruto in the back of the head. "Let that stupid, unreasonable idea go Naruto!"

"Ow, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined.

"Let's go check again," Ino said, and they scattered everywhere.

**Yeah, yeah, I know, kind of short, but, hey, they kissed! FINALLY! Anyways… keep following along as their many adventures go on!**


	9. Ending!

**I feel like this is where the story should end, and I've been trying really hard to end some of my longer stories that I feel are time to end. Hope you enjoy this, and thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

xXx

I hate dress shopping. Just putting that out there. So, why did I agree to go with Ino, Hinata, and Sakura to find our dresses for the upcoming dance?

Oh yeah: Because they blindfolded me and threw me into Ino's car.

Jerks.

I ran my fingers across the smooth satin of the dress Ino threw at me to wear (which all of the other girls agreed to) and sighed. It was a red-violet color with a heart shaped neck line and no sleeves that slinked down to my ankles.

"Now we just need some heels for you," Ino told me with a wink after I came out of the dressing room.

I groaned. "Anything but heels."

"No, heels," Sakura said, shoving me back in the dressing room so that I could strip off my dress.

"We each found our dresses, so now it's time for shoes," I heard Ino say from outside of the dressing room. Maybe if I just stayed still, they would forget about me…

"And we will _all_ be wearing heels," Sakura directed toward my room.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Teddy-chan," Hinata comforted. "We eventually found you a dress, so we can find you some shoes, too!"

"Hopefully it won't take three years this time," Ino grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Can't I just go barefoot?" I whined, looking down at my feet.

"I'm sure Neji-nii-san would appreciate you and think you look beautiful no matter what," Hinata comforted.

I blushed.

"But you're wearing heels," Sakura rained on my parade.

I facepalmed.

XxX

Let the record show that I now hate shoe shopping. Only this time, I wasn't bound and gagged into going.

"Just shove your foot in the heel!" Ino growled, forcing a black high-heeled shoe onto my foot.

"Ino, I told you that it's too small," I complained, bracing myself on the bench that Ino was trying to shove me off of.

"But your shoe-size is huge," Ino sighed, giving up and putting the shoe back in the box.

"Well, I can't wear any size smaller," I said, rubbing my foot.

"I'll grab your size," Sakura said, taking the box from Ino and following a sales clerk.

Ino sighed once again and went to look at a pair of shoes for her.

I glanced over at Hinata, who was prancing around in a pair of heels that matched the dress she picked out. Honestly, I was jealous of how graceful she moved. I had almost broken my ankles twice in two different pairs of six-inch heels that Ino made me try on "because it would be funny". After that, I beat her with them.

"You should get those, Hina-chan," I told her, still rubbing my aching feet.

"I don't know," she said, digging one of the shoes into the ground nervously. "Do you think they make me too tall?"

"Of course not! They might make you the same size as Kiba, or at least closer," I laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled, starting to blush and then covering her face. "I shouldn't be as tall as my date!"

I laughed again, almost falling off my bench. "You'll be fine. It'll give you better access to his face."

Her blush deepened as she whined, "Teddy-chan."

"Here you go," Sakura called to me, plopping a box of shoes in my lap. I noticed she had been walking around in a pair of heels she found as well.

"Thanks Sakura," I told her, and then painstakingly shoved the heels onto my feet and stood up.

"I can't believe you're going with Sasujerk," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Albeit he is hot…"

Sakura shot a glare at Ino. "I told you that he's a great boyfriend."

"More like a great kisser," I muttered, walking around in my shoes.

Sakura gave me a shove and I almost fell over in my heels.

"Girls, girls, let's all just get along," Hinata said sheepishly, holding up her hands up in defense.

"I love this song!" Ino suddenly interjected and started shuffling around.

The rest of us looked at each other, shrugged, and started moving along with Ino.

xXx

Once all of the damage was done to our wallets (well, actually Hinata's credit card), we gathered at Ino's house because she had all the war paint (also known as make-up).

"Tenten, quit struggling!" Ino griped as she attempted to smear some dark eye shadow on me.

I grabbed, holding off her approaching hand. "I told you I don't need that much make-up; just some lip-gloss is fine!"

Ino rolled her eyes and kept pushing forward.

"Come on, Tenten," Sakura said, looking at us from the mirror she was sitting in front of, applying her own powders.

"Yeah, this is fun," Hinata said, mirroring Sakura. "You know, getting all dolled up."

I rolled my eyes. "I feel like we're preparing for war with dresses."

"We kind of are," Sakura said, thinking about it for a second.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" Ino yelled, breaking out of my grip and smearing the eye shadow on my eyelid.

I hissed and twitched away from her and off the chair, causing her to smear what was left of the powder down my face.

Sakura and Hinata were laughing, watching with half of their faces painted, and Ino was attempting to look angry, but I could tell she was laughing, too. Perhaps this could be considered fun.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then we can finish," Ino said, yanking me off the floor and dragging me over to a vanity.

I deadpanned.

XxX

"I feel…like a girl," I said, staring at myself in a full-length mirror.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" Ino asked, checking herself out beside me.

"…I'm never getting used to this, though."

Ino glared at me, and then went back to smoothing out her dress and applying more lip-gloss.

"I think you look beautiful, Teddy-chan," Sakura said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We all do," Hinata chimed in, looking all of us over.

"And think, we all have dates this year to tell us that!" Ino squealed, to which we all shared a laugh.

"So, should we get going?" I asked, looking at the clock. The dance was about 15 minutes in.

"Sasuke will be by soon to pick all of us up in a limo," Sakura said, putting on her earrings.

"A LIMO?!" Ino and I shrieked.

"They're fun," Hinata said quietly.

I had never been in a limo. And, honestly, it wasn't really necessary. I mean, it's not like we were going to _prom_ or anything. But, what else would we all fit in?

Sasuke and the rest of our dates (it felt really good to say), including Naruto, showed up a few minutes later, and, after we got past all of the compliments, we were finally headed off to the dance.

I sat between Neji and Hinata and held Neji's hand the whole car ride (while nudging Hinata periodically whenever she and Kiba would do something cute). Perhaps I _could_ get used to feeling like a girl.

xXx

"The decorations look amazing," Sakura said as she stared in awe once we walked in.

Ino immediately dragged Shikamaru onto the dance floor, despite his protests, and Kiba followed them, tugging Hinata along. Naruto looked a little green in the eyes. Sucker.

"Would you like to dance, Tenten?" Neji asked me.

Sakura nudged me repeatedly until I said, "Uh, sure."

Neji led me gently onto the floor packed with people, and Sakura tugged Sasuke along close behind.

I was surrounded by my three best friends and their dates, dancing with my newly acquired boyfriend. Nothing could go wrong…and that's when I remembered life took that as a challenge.

Suddenly, there was screaming and everyone shoving everyone else out of the way until we were all surrounding a fight between Naruto and Kiba. Apparently, while Kiba was dancing with Hinata, Naruto took the opportunity to pounce on Kiba.

I shuffled over to Hinata, who looked absolutely stunned, while Neji ran over to help the other guys break up the fight.

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" I asked, snapping her out of her shock.

Sakura and Ino must have had the same idea because they joined me in comforting Hinata.

"I can't believe this is happening," she choked out.

"This is so cool; you have two guys fighting over you!" Ino said.

Hinata stared at her, and Sakura and I hit her upside the head.

"Guys, my hair," she whined, but we ignored her and went back to comforting Hinata.

About five minutes later, the fight was broken up and we were all gathered around each other on the side of the dance floor (except for Naruto) while everyone else resumed partying.

Hinata was checking over Kiba, kissing him and crying and talking couple-y stuff with him (which would have been disgusting if they weren't two of my closest friends).

"You okay?" I asked Neji. All of the guys looked like total wrecks since they had been thrown around a bit while trying to pull Hinata's lovers off of each other.

"Never thought those two would be quite so strong," Neji laughed, dusting himself off and fixing his tie.

"Who knew?" I laughed, helping him adjust himself.

"I hope that didn't totally ruin everyone's night," he said, taking my hands.

"I just think it spiced it up a bit," I said, winking at him and giving him a peck on the lips.

I watched Ino drag Shikamaru back onto the dance floor with a smile, and, before I knew it, Neji was tugging me along to join them.

Neji and I swayed along with the music, slowly joined by Kiba and Hinata, and then Sasuke and Sakura.

And then it was like the fight never happened, and everything was perfect again. Hopefully it would stay that way this time…

XxX

After the dance, Naruto apologized to everyone, and I could tell Kiba was resisting the urge to deck him. Then, I got to ride in a limo again (for the second time in my life).

Instead of going home to my empty apartment, I decided to stay the night at the Hyuga Mansion (where Hinata could help me chisel this gunk off my face).

But, of course, once we got there, I went up to Neji's room and stayed with him for a while (not caring if we were still dressed up all fancy).

"Neji?" I asked while we were lying on his bed.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

I heard him snicker before he said, "Sure."

We got up and he handed me a pair of sweats and a shirt to change into.

"Got room for one more tonight?" I asked him, eyeing his bed.

"For you, of course," he said, giving a mock bow.

I gave him a light punch on the arm, and then gave him a lingering kiss before exiting to go to Hinata's room. Now, we both knew I'd be back.


End file.
